Particular stoppers having specific features are currently used for containers for drinks and other liquid products, such as juices, tea, vitamin supplements, water with additives, etc. These stoppers, in fact, must, on the one hand, be able to be reclosed after the first opening and on the other hand, must be able to show that said first opening has already been effected or that there has been a forced opening.
These stoppers are generally composed of various elements in which specific frangible portions are envisaged, which cannot be integrally reconstituted, showing that the stopper has already been opened. This reveals a possible opening on the part of third-parties who have substituted the product contained in the container with a less expensive and lower-quality product or who have altered the contents.
Once opened, these stoppers must also be able to be reclosed, to allow the product contained in the container to be tasted or consumed by the user in the quantities and with the frequency desired until it has been completely consumed. They must therefore have features of “openable and closeable” stoppers that can be effected with extreme simplicity and precision, with a certain preservation of the contents of the container even after the stopper has been reclosed to maintain the quality of the product.
The user must in fact be guaranteed of the originality of the product and its derivation directly from the sales company in addition to the preservation of its characteristics with time.
Numerous attempts have been made in this respect in recent years for finding a solution to the problem and various systems have been developed which are not capable of solving all of these drawbacks.
There is, however, a continual search for a solution that can provide greater protection of the integrity of the product, that is easy to use and also satisfies the requirements of the user in its simplicity of use.